User blog:SpongeBot678/SC
Welcome to the SC&S Upfront, my name is Callum Lastname and I am the CEO of SC&S. CrazySponge: Nobody cares. Box Productions is better. Okay. Anyway today we at SC&S will be announcing several new projects from the company. What are we waiting for? CrazySponge: For you to be sold to Box Productions. Box Productions suck di- Plus I am sure the one person seeing this has seen this logo already. But what is it for? Well… Plus is a streaming service, with a twist. You see, all these other streaming services have all this stuff nobody really cares about. Like come on, who would subscribe to Netflix just for that Super Mario cartoon? Kid: I would- With Plus we separate stuff into different "channels." Let's say you're buying Plus just for your kid, but you can't pay the full price of the service. On Plus, you can make your own plan, and remove some channels you don't need and put the price down. But what if you can't afford to pay anything? Well Plus also has some free channels, which we will get into a bit later. But first let's talk about some of the main channels Plus will offer at launch: Fox Kids Fox Kids is one of the most well-known networks on SBFW, and soon it will have a channel on Plus. Featuring some of their spin-offs like Bubble Bass: The Show and SpongeBob’s Greatest Adventures, and some cartoons that aren’t on the TV Channel like Invader Zim and Gravity Falls. Not only does Plus have loads of episodes of these spin-offs ready for you to watch, but Plus will also have a live stream of the channel. Fox Toons Fox Toons is the home for all the underrated cartoons that did not have good treatment on their original networks. Plus will have the majority of the shows ready to watch, and similar to Fox Kids, a live stream of the channel will be available. Interactive Plus This one is a bit less eventful. Interactive Plus will be a channel exclusive to Plus featuring no on-demand material, but it does have streams of live kahoot games and other quizzing apps and winners could win prizes thanks to our sponsors. This channel is completely free. Plus Channel Same logo as the service, the Plus channel is for Plus original shows, which are just unscripted general entertainment rubbish nobody cares about, we only have this so we can say "hey look guys we have originals over here at plus" wait this isn’t good marketing- uh. Plus has loads of original shows like "Crustacean Crime Theater", and uh- yeah. The Plus original shows will premiere first on the Plus Premiere stream, and then they will be available to stream whenever you want. Also there’s a "Plus Select" stream playing through some Plus originals and stuff. Speaking of Plus originals: SBN SBN is an online general-entertainment channel. They currently broadcast a range of programming, including original and acquired programming. On Plus some of their shows will be available on-demand and a stream of the channel will be available too. Soon they will also broadcast some Plus originals awhile after their original broadcasts. Plusbox What if you want to be able to watch Plus on the TV but you don’t have a Roku or anything? Well we are going to release a set-top box called a "Plusbox" it will have a modified version of Android TV and along with Plus it will support other streaming services. We are also working on a casual gaming service for the Plusbox. Plus will launch on February 22, 2020. We are planning on making deals with other SBFW networks to help get their programming on Plus. If anybody has any questions feel free to ask yes. Category:Blog posts